


The Summer Everything Changed.

by AdiraBee27



Category: Gravity Falls, Gravity Falls monster falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdiraBee27/pseuds/AdiraBee27
Summary: Demi and Will pines take the place of the original pines twins. They return home to Gravity falls a couple summers after Weirdmageddon. A lot has changed but the people stay the same. Of course, there's the problem of the river that curses Demi and a new kid in town, named Gabe. Then there's Gideon, who stole the research from the journals.Gravity falls belongs to Alex Hirsch. I don't own anything other than my characters and the storyline.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Getting Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> To whoever reads this story. I would like to thank you in advance. I have written other pieces in the past on other platforms and haven't had much success. I'm trying to make my own works, but right now I'm sticking with creating my own storylines to go into plots. If this sucks, don't feel obligated to read it. I would just like some feedback on my writing. If I spell something wrong or make a grammar mistake, please tell me.

“Come on, come on,” I chanted over and over again under my breath. “It can’t be too much farther.”  
“You say this every summer, Demi.” Will, my twin brother looked at me. “We still have about an hour on the bus til’ we get to Gravity Falls.” He gave me a smile. “Wanna play ‘sweet or salty’?”  
I smiled. “I guess so. White car?” I pointed out the window at the vehicle passing the bus and we both waved. The driver frowned and continued driving, speeding past the bus.  
“Salty.” Will announced.  
I nodded. “Yep! Red truck?” We both waved, but we failed to notice one important detail until the driver looked at us. Sitting in the driver’s seat was our best friend and Will’s old crush.Wendy Corduroy.  
Will’s face lit up as Wendy waved back, a smile on her face. We could almost see the excitement as she drove in the same direction we were going, through the forest of Oregon. “I can’t believe that just happened.” Will muttered.  
I nodded. “I think it’s pretty cool though. Hey, since we still have some time left of our ride, do you mind if I take a quick snooze?” Not that I was gonna wait for my bro’s answer, but I figured he should know.  
I soon nodded off into the peaceful world of my dreams. Or so I thought. 

*

“Pine Tree! Good to see you back in the neighborhood!” An obnoxious, familiar voice shouted.  
“Bill.” I growled through my teeth. “What do you want?”  
“Simple.” He responded. “I just wanted you to be welcomed back into Gravity Falls.” He gave me a smirk, or the best smirk one could give without having a mouth.  
“That can’t be it.” I huffed. “Something that simple is never actually that simple.”  
“Nope, that’s it! Welcome back.” Then his words sped up. “Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold BYE!!!!!” He shouted and disappeared.  
I jolted out of my sleep. “I’m glad that’s over,” I whispered.  
“What’s over?” Asked Will. “By the way, we’re about 15 minutes out from the stop.”  
I nodded, looking around at the familiar edges of the town. “Nothing. Just a bad dream.” I did my best to smile as I grabbed my backpack and put it on my lap. The galaxy-patterned bag had pins covering the front pocket. The second pocket had all of my clothes for the summer. At this point in my life, I didn’t need much else, other than my journals. I had transferred all of the information from Grunkle Ford’s notes to my own so I could continue my own research in California and while I was in Oregon.  
Will and I watched the sun slowly lower until it was almost on the horizon. This was our cue that our stop was the next, only three minutes away. My brother smiled at me. “You ready to go home?”  
I nodded. “Never been more ready.” We had considered Gravity Falls our home since the first summer we were sent here. We hadn’t really told anyone, but the friends and family we had here were more closely knit and supportive. It was our little secret.  
We climbed off the bus and onto the sidewalk. “I was wondering when you two would get here.” A voice said from behind us, in the parking lot.  
“Wendy!” I exclaimed as I walked over to her. “It’s been too long.” I smiled at one of my best friends.  
“Hey Wendy.” Will said. “Nice to see you.” We all smothered each other in a group hug.  
“Y’all want a ride to the Mystery Shack? I heard Stan had something special planned for tonight.” Wendy winked at us and motioned to her truck.  
We all climbed into the front seat. As we rode down the road, Wendy filled us in on what we missed. As it turns out, there hadn’t been too much stuff involving the paranormal since we had left last summer. There was the occasional gnome attack, but nothing else that anyone knew about.  
“Ford’s also travelling around up in Portland with reports of a strange monster. That’s the only thing that’s been out of the ordinary.” Wendy concluded.  
I nodded. “Maybe it’ll be a normal summer, then.” We pulled into the parking lot of the Shack. Grunkle Stan was waiting outside with Soos and Megan, my friend from the Party Stan had held the first summer.  
“Kids!” Stan grinned as we climbed out of the truck. “We’ve missed you around here!” He gave us hugs.  
“Sup doods.” Soos said as we moved down the short line of the welcoming committee. When I got to Megan, I smiled but remained a couple feet away.  
It was something unexplainable, but I had a gut feeling not to trust Megan right now. I glanced up and down and pretended nothing was wrong as I said my hellos and goodnights as Soos, Wendy, and Meg left.  
“How was the ride up?” Stan asked as he sat down in front of the TV. “I assume it was the same as always.”  
Will nodded. “Yup. Boring and long, but definitely worth it.” He gave our Grunkle a smile.  
I nodded in agreement. My mind was occupied with thoughts about Meg and the dream I had had on the bus. Something was going to happen. I could feel it in my bones. “Hey, Grunkle Stan, do you mind if I go up and go to bed a little early tonight? I’m really tired from travelling.”  
“Of course, kiddo. See ya in the morning.” He waved me goodnight and turned back to the TV, where old shows and movies were being rerun.  
I walked up the stairs to find the attic just like we had left it, minus the layer of dust that I was expecting to find. I put my backpack down on the floor and pulled out my 2nd journal. This one was for daily entries about what had happened during the day and how I was feeling. I started writing about the day.  
'Today was a travel day for Will and myself. We sat on the bus all day to get to Gravity Falls, but of course it was worth it. I’m glad to be back, but I’m a bit worried about a few things. On the way here, I had a dream. Bill was in it. No one has seen or heard from him in a few years, since Weirdmageddon passed. He said he simply wanted to welcome me back to the town, but his messages are never that simple. Later, when we arrived at the Mystery Shack, Megan was there. I couldn’t bring myself to hug her because I had a really bad feeling. I kinda hope it’s nothing, but between Bill and Meg, I think something’s gonna happen.'  
I closed the notebook and turned off the light. Going to bed may have been an excuse for me to take some time to think, but I wasn’t lying about being tired and wanting to go to sleep.  
As I rolled over on the old mattress, readjusting to my pillow, I thought to myself about the two things that were bothering me. I tried not to worry and slowly drifted to sleep.

*  
“Come on, kid. Please don’t make me drag you down to the shop.” I heard as I was almost pulled off of my bed. Grunkle Stan had my legs tucked under his arm.  
“I’m up! I’m up!” I cried as I regained a proper spot on the bed, pushing myself up against the wall to the left of the triangle window. Triangles. I shuddered.  
“Come on, kid. You got a shift at the cash register for two hours then you’re free to go do something exciting. I’m sure, since you're like my brother, you’re dying to go explore the woods some more or something.” Stan grumbled. Then he gave me a smile. “Get ready and I’ll go open.”  
I nodded as he shut the door. Will wasn’t in the room. That wasn’t abnormal. He was up earlier than me most of the time. I grabbed my jean shorts and a clean shirt from my bag. Then I pulled my shoulder-length golden brown hair into a ponytail.  
“Sis, you coming or what?” I heard Will call from the stairs. I pulled on my shoes (Slip ons patterned with colorful dogs) on and ran to the first story.  
“Stan said I have a shift on the Cash register. I assume you’re free right now?”  
My bro nodded. “Yup. I assume we’ll meet up later after my shift?” I nodded back and headed into the shop.  
Soos was standing on a ladder over the vending machine, working on fixing a flickering light. Wendy wasn’t here so I assumed it was her day off.  
“Hey Demi.” Soos said from under the light.  
“Morning Soos.” I responded, smiling. I had almost forgotten about my uneasiness from the day before, but a slight feeling lingered in the back of my mind.  
Luckily for me, the couple of hours I worked passed quickly, earning myself about 20 dollars in tips and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Soon enough, Will came to relieve me of my post and I grabbed the purse I always left here.  
“I’ll see you in a few hours.” I said as I walked out the door with my cell phone in my pocket. Will waved and continued to ring up the next customer. I walked into town, heading for some of the stores.  
*  
After about 15 minutes of window-shopping, I decided to go into Frosty’s Ice Cream Parlor. The quaint little shop had been my favorite for a snack since I was 12, so about three years. Toby happened to be working the counter today. I swear, he seemed to be everywhere.  
“What can I get you, Demi?” He asked, smiling. “It’s been a while.”  
I nodded, ignoring how weird it was for him to call me by my name. “I’ll have some mint chocolate chip with chocolate sauce on top, please.”  
Toby nodded and retrieved the ice cream. “That’ll be $3.72.”  
I nodded and handed him a 5. “Keep the change,” I said as I walked out, spooning a bite of the delicious treat into my mouth.  
“Hey Demi!” Megan said from behind me, ruining my ice cream party. I still had a weird feeling around her.  
“Hi Meg.” I said, trying to keep my tone the normal way I would talk with her.  
“Is something up?” She asked me, catching my bluff.  
“Nah, just kinda tired. I figured ice cream and some shopping might help.” I wasn’t one to go shopping often, but when I did go out and find something I liked, I called it a good day.  
She nodded. “Sure. I was just showing one of the new kids around. He just moved here, around a week ago. He’s kinda strange though.”  
“Where is he?” I asked, not seeing anyone else who seemed new and close enough to Meg to be receiving a tour.  
“Bathroom.” She said and pointed to the diner across the street. “His name is Gabe. He can speak a little bit of french, too.”  
I frowned. “It’s not puppet Gabe, is it?” I asked, groaning.  
A new voice joined the conversation from behind me. “Nah, I’m not puppet crazy Gabe.” The boy smiled at me, but something was weird. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. His smile was different, as if he was waiting for me to notice something. He was tall, maybe around Grunkle Stan’s height.  
“That’s good.” I gave him my best smile. “I’m Demi. Nice to meet you.”  
“Nice to meet you here too, P, Demi. Sorry, bit of choking on words.” He smiled at me and looked at Meg. “You two know each other?”  
Meg nodded. “We’ve been friends for the past few years, since she and her brother started visiting in the summers.”  
“That would make sense,” Gabe mumbled to himself. “Thanks for the tour Meg, but I’ve got somewhere I need to be, see you two later.” He gave me a mischievous smile. “BYE!!” He shouted and ran across the street and down the other sidewalk.  
“So that was weird.” Meg commented.  
“Understatement of the year award goes to Megan Harris.” I smiled and we both laughed. “Hey, is something up with you?”  
She shook her head. “Nothing monumental, just stress about summer homework. I mean, who’s kidding. The teachers don’t want to grade it, the students don’t want to do it, but it still exists.” She gave me a smile. “But I’ll be alright.”  
I nodded. “That makes sense. Will and I are trying to persuade our parents to let us go to school here for the next couple years. I’m gonna keep shopping, but I’ll see you later.” I gave Meg a smile then continued down the street with my ice cream.  
Since it was the middle of the afternoon, I figured it wouldn’t hurt to stay out a little bit later. Soon enough, my phone started to ring.  
I pulled it out of my bag, expecting to see Will’s contact picture. Instead, it said ‘Unknown Caller.” I decided to tempt fate and answer it.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi, is this Demi Pines?” The voice said from the other end.  
“Yeah,” I answered to the guy on the other end of the line. “Can I help you?”  
“You already did.” He said, then he hung up.  
I frowned. Stuff like this always happened to me. Whatever, I thought. I mean, someone knowing my number wouldn’t be too bad, would it? Right after that, I got a text from my brother asking me to come home. I gladly obliged.


	2. Dreams and Arguements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demi gets home and recieves warning about Meg. She wakes up and goes into the forest, then meets her friend herself. Meg steals her journal and runs off.

“So how was your day out?” Stan asked.   
“It was alright.” I answered. “I ran into Meg. She was giving a tour to a new kid named Gabe.” I took a bite of spaghetti. “He was weird, but he seemed ok.”   
“That’s cool.” Will said, looking up from his book. “Say, have you ever heard of a creature called an Eraser? Like, they’re big guys who are part wolf.”  
I shook my head and turned back to Grunkle Stan. He seemed like he was wanting us to hurry up. “Is something up?” I asked.   
He shook his head. “Nah. My favorite shows are on tonight though, so if you wouldn’t mind finishing your dinner a little faster, that would be nice.” Coming from anyone else, that comment would’ve been offensive. Coming from Grunkle Stan, it was pretty normal.   
I cleaned up my plate and went upstairs. I pulled on my pajamas and took out my journal.   
Today, I went out and got ice cream. I ran into Meg. She was giving a tour of the town to a new kid named Gabe. He was weird, but he seemed nice enough. Other than a weird number calling me, the day was pretty uneventful. It was a great way for me to start out the working summer, though. Sweet dreams, Demi.  
Will walked into the room, already in his pajamas. “You ready to go to sleep?” When I nodded, he turned out the light and we both climbed into our beds and drifted off to sleep.   
*  
“How’s it going, Pine Tree?” Bill asked, intruding my dreams.   
“You again?” I asked, frustrated.   
“Yep! And I want to talk to you.” Some of his billness, just kinda faded away. “I want you to be careful around Megan Harris.”  
“You, Bill Cipher, are telling me what to do?” I laughed. “And you think I’m actually going to listen to you? After all of the stuff you did three years ago?” I laughed even more, my voice echoing around the mindscape.   
“I was really hoping you might just take me seriously for once, and I know I did this to myself, but please, listen to me.” He started to fade away. “You’re waking up. Think about what I said. And be careful. Please.” His sassiness came back. “I feel like you might be useful in the future, Pine Tree.” He faded until I opened my eyes and found myself staring at the ceiling.  
Will was snoring in his bed next to mine, the sun not yet over the horizon.   
I felt restless. Why did Bill have to give me a warning like that? I asked myself. I stared at the ceiling for what felt like eternity, trying to think of all the things the evil dorito might have had planned. Unfortunately, I couldn’t think of anything.   
I got up and pulled on my shorts. I left my tank top on and grabbed my research journal. Even though it was extremely early, I wanted to go out into the forest and check up on the gnomes and anything else I couldn’t think of at the moment.   
I tip-toed down the stairs and out the back door, heading towards where the gnomes lived. When I found their grove, I waited. Shmebulock came out of hiding. He let me measure him and showed me what the people had been eating recently. He had been my helper for the gnomes since I had first started checking in on them. I smiled and waved goodbye.   
By now, the sun was just peeking over the horizon. I didn’t feel like going back to the Shack yet. I turned and started wandering through the woods.   
As I walked, I set mental markers for returning home. That’s when I noticed footsteps behind me. I slowly turned around, wishing I had a rock or something near me to grab in self defense. Unfortunately, there was nothing I could get without making a noise.   
A shadow started to take shape, coming through the trees. To my surprise, Meg walked out and into the clearing I had stopped in.   
“What are you doing here?” I asked, confused. “It’s super early.”  
Meg frowned. “I was sure you would pick up on it. Something strange is going on. I’m trying to figure out what it is.”   
“I know a lot about the strangeness of Gravity Falls.” I answered, trying to figure out what was happening. “I mean, I have one of my journals with my right now.” I showed the blue and black marbled, leather-bound, book to Meg.   
“I know you keep those. That’s what I need. I want your journals and all of your research.” She shoved her hand in my direction, wanting me to give her the book.   
I shook my head. “That’s not what I meant. And I think you know that. I can help you with whatever it is that you want to do research on.” I tucked the journal back under my arm.   
“You’re not gonna get it, are you? I need those journals. If I don’t get them, Someone’s gonna get hurt. I really didn’t want to do this, but I guess I have to.” She took a deep breath, then she lunged at me.   
I jumped out of the way. “Meg! What’s going on! I thought we were friends!” I dodged her attacks, trying not to trip over rocks and branches.   
“We were, but he needs them! He needs all of the information! Otherwise, he’s gonna kill me!” Meg kept trying to pull the book from my hands, but I fought it. She pushed me backwards towards a downward slope. I had no idea what was at the bottom of the hill.   
“Who needs them?” I asked, trying to keep my balance. “Who needs my journals?”   
“I’m not allowed to tell you!” She snatched the book from my grasp and shoved me backwards. “I’m sorry!” She turned and ran as I slipped and started rolling backwards down the hill.   
After a few good tumbles, I landed in a river and banged my head on a rock. Everything started going fuzzy. I pulled my head out of the water and saw a blurry blonde guy watching me float away.   
“Pine Tree, I tried to warn you.” He said, then I blacked out.   
*  
I woke up in a room that I had never seen before with no recollection to how I got there. I was laying on a bed on my back. Everything hurt. My legs felt like they were on fire and I had a splitting headache.   
“Oh, good, you’re awake.” A voice said from the corner of the room.   
“Wha?” I asked, noticing how much my throat burned when I talked.   
“It’s me, we officially met yesterday in front of Greasy’s Diner.” The boy said.   
I tried to place his image in my mind. “I’m sorry,” I whispered hoarsely, “But I can’t remember your name.”   
He smiled. “I’m going by Gabe for right now. You can call me that. What do you remember?”   
“Um, I think I was fighting with Meg, but I don't remember anything other than that.” I croaked.   
He gave me a nod. “She took your journal and pushed you into the river. You hit your head on a rock and passed out. I had to pull you out of the water. When I got you out, I brought you here.” Gabe motioned to the room we were in.   
I tried to say thank you, but he held up a finger.   
“We should probably get you back to the Mystery Shack. I’m sure your family is worried. You were out in the woods pretty early. It’s almost 2 in the afternoon.”   
“I was out that long?” I whispered. He nodded.   
“Let’s get you home. Close your eyes and enjoy the ride.” Gabe told me as he picked my up bridal style.   
I did as he said and closed my eyes. It felt like it only took a minute to get to my home. When I did open my eyes, I found Gabe was standing on the front porch, knocking on the door.  
Stan answered it. “What do ya, oh, Demi. Is she alright?” He asked.   
Gabe nodded. “She fell into a river and hit her head. She should be fine in a little while, assuming we weren’t at the river Meg was trying to get us to. Just let her sleep and I’m sure the problems will resolve themselves.”  
“You seem familiar, kid.” Stan said.   
The boy shook his head. “I just moved here a week ago. Bye.” He handed me to my Grunkle and walked away.   
Stan carried me up to my bed and pulled the blanket over me. “Kid, I really hope you’re ok.” He whispered then left the room. I drifted to sleep again.   
“Pine Tree, I tried to warn you.” Bill said, snapping me out of my dreamless void.   
“Shut up, Bill.” I said, surprised to find my voice wasn’t hoarse or painful.   
“Duh, this is the Mindscape.” Bill said, reminding me he could hear my thoughts if they were clear enough. “Like I said, you should’ve listened to me. Now, you’ve wasted a whole day and you’re gonna be a day behind Gideon.”   
I frowned. “Gideon’s back in town?”  
The triangle nodded, as well as someone who’s a 2D shape can nod. “He came back to get the journals. Now that he’s older, he decided to use more pressing means to get Sixer’s research. Your added info is a bonus to him.”   
“And why are you telling me this? Even if you’re telling me the truth, there’s got to be a catch.” I waited for him to respond, my eyes closed.   
His response never came. I opened my eyes. “I’m not sure when you’re gonna figure it out, Pine Tree, but I’ll wait. Crap.” He turned more serious.   
“What?” I asked, starting to panic. If a Dream Demon was saying ‘crap’ in the mindscape, there had to be something big happening.   
“All I have to say is I’m sorry and I don’t think I can hold onto the connection much longer. You need to come find me once you have everything sorted out so I can explain what’s happening.” The dorito faded from my dream and I slowly went back to a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for reading and if you find any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix it.


End file.
